Out of the Shadows and Into the Spotlight
by madmac30
Summary: Sequel to GUN Exposed. 2 weeks have passed since an ex-GUN agent leaked a document revealing that the organization is corrupt. Now GUN has decided to advance forward in their plans of taking over the world. It's up to Shadow the Hedgehog to stop them. Major Character Death.


2 weeks have passed since the disappearance of Former GUN Operative Robert Weston. Before his disappearance, Weston made a tell all document that exposed the inner workings of the Guardian Unit of Nations. Said document revealed that GUN lied to the President of the United States of America, telling him that Professor Gerald Robotnik was planning on firing the Space Colony Ark's Eclipse Cannon. The document also revealed Project SPOTLIGHT. A secret undercover string of experiments conducted by GUN using the genes of Project SHADOW (AKA Shadow the Hedgehog) in hopes of creating super soldiers.

The media went crazy when Weston released the document and now the United Nations wants answers.

 _UN Building: General Assembly Room, Station Square_

Commander Tower stepping up to the podium to provide answers for the UN regarding the leak. Tower steps up to the microphone.

"People of the United Nations, for two weeks a document leaked by one of my own operatives has been spreading around the world like wildfire. I am here to respond to the allegations that Mr. Weston stated."

"Yes, it is true that the Guardian Unit of Nations fabricated a threat made by Professor Robotnik in order to capture Project SHADOW. It is also true that for five decades, the GUN has conducted Project SPOTLIGHT," gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the room.

Tower continued "All I have to say is this: Why are you people afraid? GUN wants nothing more than to protect the world. But in order for this world and the people that inhabit it to be safe, humanity must be united together. Not as one Nation, but as one world. A world with no more wars, no more strife, no more poverty. A world of peace and happiness instead of violence and hatred. A world that shall be controlled under one ruler."

Without warning, something crashed through the ceiling and landed right in front of the podium. It was E-123 Omega. The entire room was blaring with the sounds of screams.

"And that ruler is ME!" Tower finished as Omega began firing his weapons at the crowd. It was clear that he was reprogrammed. The ambassadors were trying in vain to run out of the room. Some could not escape the waves of bullets.

"Stop right there!" a security guard shouted pointing his gun at the rampaging Robot.

"NEGATIVE," Omega responded and opened fire at the guard.

Commander Tower was reveling in the carnage. He felt like he was looking at a da Vinci masterpiece. He then held up his wrist to speaking to a communicator.

"Deploy them."

As the ambassadors and staff made it outside of the building they were greeted by five hulking, abominable figures that dropped down from the GUN Helicarrier hovering above them. These creatures had giant claws, sharp teeth, and generators on their backs that are powered by Chaos Drives. They were the Lights. They are final result of Project SPOTLIGHT. Ordinary GUN soldiers were forced to be injected with a serum that is made up of Chaos Energy and Shadow's DNA. They were monsters but in Commander Tower's eyes, they were the perfect soldier.

The Lights began to pounce on the ambassadors. Clawing through them. Some even eating them.

One ambassador was cornered by one of the beasts. It was licking its chops, preparing to eat its prey. The ambassador closed his eyes and accepted his fate when suddenly he felt like a gust of wind had moved him.

"Hey, you can open your eyes now," a voice told him. The man did so only to see an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog.

"Sonic? Oh thank Heavens you showed up!"

"No problem," Sonic responded, giving him his trademark thumbs up.

Sonic then dashed off to the UN Building to stop the rampage that was occurring. He had to save those people from the Lights. Sonic quickly noticed the generators on their backs and, without warning, homing attacked each of the Lights. Stunning them long enough for the survivors to leave. But the Lights got out of their stunned states and charged at Sonic.

"Bring it on," Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic jumped and landed a homing attack on one of the Lights. As he bounced off the impact, Sonic volleyed himself into another homing attack on another Light. Only to be caught in its gigantic hands.

The monster was holding Sonic like a child would hold an action figure all while Sonic was trying to escape his grip. The Light roared in Sonic's face.

"Pee-yooo! Looks like someone needs a breath mint."

Just as the Light was about to eat Sonic, he was shot in the head. Sonic was dropped as the Light fell to the ground.

"What the-,"

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

 _BAM_

The four other Lights were shot in their heads and dropped to the ground. Shadow and Rouge teleported right next to Sonic. Shadow was holding a Chaos Emerald in one hand and a sniper rifle in the other.

"TOWER! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" Shadow shouted.

An explosion erupted from inside the UN Building, creating a hole where the entrance used to be. Omega and Tower emerged from the wreckage.

"I'm the traitor Shadow? The real traitors here are you and Rouge. How dare you open friendly fire on your fellow soldiers?!" Commander Tower exclaimed.

"Well guess what Tower, we quit," Rouge replied.

"What the hell has gotten into you Commander? I thought we were cool after the Black Arms incident," Sonic questioned Tower.

"Nothing has gotten into me you blue brat! I'm merely continuing GUN's mission to protect the human race. As we speak, hundreds of Light soldiers are being deployed all around the world. Soon humanity shall be united as one and I shall begin my reign as Emperor of the New World! And it's all thanks to you Shadow."

Shadow turned to Sonic and Rouge. "Sonic! Rouge! Get to Tails and tell him to take you to the Ark. Rouge, you know what to do"

"But Shadow-" Rouge tried to say something to Shadow, only to be interrupted.

"Don't worry about me! Just go," Shadow snapped.

Rouge nodded. "Come on Sonic you heard him."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way there!"

And with that, the two left Shadow behind and ran off to Tails' workshop.

Commander Tower gestured toward Omega.

"Get them."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow stopped the flow of time.

"I'm sorry my friend." Shadow said.

Shadow then launched several Chaos Spears at the frozen Omega. Time unfroze and the Spears detonated causing Omega to explode.

"It's just you and me Abraham," Shadow said. He put down his sniper rifle and assumed a fighting pose.

"I'm going to enjoy this. CHAOS CONTROL!" Commander Tower froze time but without the use of a Chaos Emerald. Or so it would appear. A bright cyan glow began to emanate from the Commander's chest. The glow became stronger and stronger until it looked as if the entire top half of his body was cover in it.

"DIE," Commander Tower screamed as a beam of concentrated Chaos Energy erupted from his chest. The blast hit several buildings in the distance.

Time resumed and the smoke cleared to reveal that Commander Tower had the cyan Chaos Emerald embedded in his chest. Right where his heart should be. Veins surrounding the Emerald glowed Cyan.

"Nice trick you've got there," Shadow's voice sounded from right behind Commander Tower.

"What? How are you-?"

 _FLASH_

Shadow teleported right in front of him. But something was different. Shadow was in his Super Form and his Inhibitor Rings were removed.

"I've got some tricks of my own too."

Super Shadow flew into Tower and grabbed him. Sending each other crashing into buildings that were ahead of them. Super Shadow then took Tower above the Skyline. Tower teleported to escape Shadow's grip and reappeared behind Shadow and kicked him in the back of the head. The two engaged in mach speed battle. Punches, kicks, and clashes were creating sonic booms that caused the buildings to shudder.

"Playtime is over!" shout Tower as he reached into his pocket and took out a syringe containing the same serum used to create Light soldiers. Tower then jammed the needle into his neck. Tower began to transform, however his transformation was much different than the Light soldiers due to the Emerald in his chest. His skin began molting and his muscles began to grow. Eventually there was nothing left except for tendons and muscle. In a demonic voice, he spoke.

"Finally I have become the perfect being! Once I'm through with you Shadow I will become the Emperor- NO the God of this new world!"

Tower then rocketed into Super Shadow and sent him plummeting down towards the streets below them.

They landed with a crash. The surrounding buildings were destroyed by the blast. Tower stood over Shadow, who reverted to normal, taking pride in his victory.

"She wouldn't have wanted this," Shadow said.

"Excuse me?"

"Maria. She wouldn't have wanted this. I know that you and her were good friends before I was created. You became jealous. You thought I was a freak. Now look at you. You're not the same boy that she befriended 50 years ago. She would be horrified. You clearly are the freak. You're no god, you are a monster just like the people who killed her!"

"Why I—ugh," Commander Tower began feeling extremely weak.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're dying Abraham. We're both dying. Rouge activated a failsafe program that Gerald created in case if I became violent. As we speak my genes are currently destroying our bodies. As well as the Light soldiers. GUN will never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Abraham Tower struggled to stay on his feet.

"I-I hate you," he growled maliciously. Then, with one final breath, Abraham Tower collapsed to the ground. His muscles were then eaten away to leave behind a skeleton.

"Maria. I'll see you soon," Shadow then passed on.


End file.
